


Damaged

by Tiviani



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/Human Relastionship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor POV, F/M, Father-Figure Hank, OC POV, OC has Artifical Body Parts, OC is Part of the Kamski Family, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Simon Died During Public Enemy, Slow Burn, Spoilers Yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiviani/pseuds/Tiviani
Summary: Eliazbeth Kamski had always struggled to escape the overwheming pressure of being related to her brother. The feats he accomplished with Cyberlife made it difficult for her to carve her own path in her life. With her parents focused on Elijah, Elizabeth pushed herself hard to get through medical school. Shortly after being employed by the largest hospital in the Detroit area, an accident altered her life drastically, and she found that seperating herself from her brother's shadow and finding a satisfying career was the easy part.Now with the Android Uprising turning her home city upside down, the doctor finds herself struggling to keep herself together as both external conflict, as well as internal turmoil, threaten to take everything that she built and tear it to the ground.A chance to save lives was all she asked for."Be careful what you wish for Dr. Kamski."





	1. Result of a Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things before we strap in for this ride. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your time! This will be my first ever fanfiction and I'm so excited to start with DBH and Connor. I also feel like noting that I'm in no way a medical professional or tech expert. ^^;
> 
> Now please continue, I hope that you enjoy reading just as much I enjoyed writing it!

**February 14 th, 2039**

**01:38:42am**

  
It had already been a terribly long week.  
  
“A model AV500 was found deactivated in a local park earlier this morning.” A voice droned coverage of the days events through the small, empty lounge. Accompanying the news caster was a picture of a severed android LED that had removed. An effect often used when android murders were being reported. “In a gruesome scene, found by a jogger just after five am, the android has seemed to be severely beaten until it had nearly fallen to pieces, almost unrecognizable. It appears to have worked at a close by a local-favorite bakery and the owner could not be reached for comment. No further information has been released by the authorities.”  
  
The only light in the small room came from the large television screen, the newscaster continued to drone on, recalling more of the local news of the previous day. Despite the peaceful android movement that was a couple months ago, violence against the androids was now a constant. Day after day, reports of androids being beaten, or even forcefully shut down by hate-groups and scared owners had been an expected occurrence now. Some humans just were not able to accept that the machines they had under their thumb finally had enough of the abuse.

Curled up on the couch in front of the screen, Dr. Elizabeth Kamski sighed as she slowly nibbled on a sandwich that had quickly lost it's appeal. The cafeteria food, no matter how many years she had been eating it now, still was bland. With a sigh she placed it next to her, knowing that it wasn't the food's fault but the news she had turned on absentmindedly to have something to focus on while she ate. Such hated filled violence turned her stomach. Even if it was the androids being targeted, such hostility was what she dedicated her life to fighting. Often seeing firsthand the result of such bitter resentment when that violence was turned against humans. Seeing that violence now turned onto the androids felt like a kick to the stomach. Despite her intimate history with androids, the technology and even Cyberlife itself, there was nothing in her skill set she could use to personally help them.  
  
Elizabeth had dedicated her career as a trauma surgeon, helping humans when they needed it the most during their darkest hours. When a human life was hanging by a thread, her team did their best to bring them back from the brink of death. Being a trauma surgeon would never be easy, it was far from glorious, and when they messed up it often resulted in someone loosing their life. Though when they were able to save a life, whether it was fixing the damage of a shattered limb or recovering someone thought to be dead, it made her job worth it. Each and every time.  
  
“Television off.” Her quick command quickly shut down the screen as the news caster started talking about Cyberlife, under the lead of the newly reinstated Elijah Kamski, and what they were doing to publicly assist the androids with integrating into society. With the stress of the day weighing on her shoulders the last thing she needed to hear about was Cyberlife and the wool they pulled over on the public by a second rate news reporter at nearly two in the morning. Getting to her feet Elizabeth picked up her plate and made her way to the door. The light coming in from the city outside the window kept her from bumping into the small table in front of her, though she could probably easily maneuver the simple room without any light since she spent sometime in the lounge over the years that she's worked in the hospital.

Wandering out into the hall she appreciated that the hallway lights were dimmed because of the late hour. A headache was already starting to pound at her temples and having to adjust to blinding hospital lights was something she was glad to be without at the moment. Moving past a MP600 carefully looking over a chart. Elizabeth smiled, giving the android a small wave with her unoccupied hand as she walked by. The android gave her a smile in return and a quiet “Greetings, Doctor.” before turning back to the chart. That was the expected pleasantries since nether wanted to wake any of their patients so late at night. Slowly the doctor made her way through the hospital, various nurses (both android and human) gave her similar receptions as she passed until she entered the elevator and the doors closed behind her.  
  
Releasing a slow sigh through her nose, the doctor leaned back against the wall and closed her heavy eyes. How long had it been since she had been home and had a full night of sleep? Four days? Or five? After a quick blink of her left eye, the artificial organ displayed that it was the fourteenth on her internal display. Five days then since she had been in her own bed having her cat cuddled against her. The recent overtime had her napping a couple hours when she could get away with it between her office chair and the couch in the lounge. While the elevator took her up she almost drifted off while leaning against the wall, the longing for her bed briefly taking over her thoughts before she started to ruminate on what had been happening over the last couple of months.  
  
Since the revolution of the Deviant androids most of the hospital staff was thrown into overtime. Over her whole life she had learned to work together with the androids, letting them aid in her everyday life and especially her work. Falling back on the technology, embracing it, allowing it to aid in her working faster and better. They were amazing laborers and their margin for error was incredibly small. They had served to saved thousands of lives since they were integrated into everyday life inside of the hospital. Of course there were others who would not agree with her but she considered their presence inside the hospital to be a blessing. Rarely did they make mistakes or tire.

The uprising opened her eyes to the possibility of the androids truly developing their own humanity. Evolving into their own free will and breaking past the limits that was placed on them by the very humans who created them. It was amazing that some of them, the deviants as they were called, even had emotions that influenced their actions and pushed them into an even higher state of being. With this development also came the realization that they were slaves to their creators. Unable to take action on their own, it wasn't until a deviant by the name of Markus was able to rally hundreds of androids and they marched for their own rights. The peaceful protesting was almost torn apart by the violent reaction of the humans that were terrified of what it meant to have the androids split from their programming. In the end a fragile peace was made and they have been trying to work out the specifics in android laws and regulations ever since the movement.

It was astounding to her that the androids proceeded almost completely without responding to violence in kind when they began to fight back against those who only shown disrespect, vulgarity and brutality. Not that they were not capable of acts of brutality of their own but when the opportunities arose they choose to act peacefully despite such abuse. Astounding... and refreshing to see such peace. Since then the doctor developed some changes of her her own, including a very healthy dose of respect for the mechanical beings.  
  
Such technology saved her life when she needed it the most and she felt that she was the last person able judge the androids for what they have become.

She almost missed the gentle bell that alerted that the elevator had reached it's destination. Sluggishly she pulled herself off the wall and out of the elevator, giving a sheepish smile at those who were boarding as she passed them. Two corners and three hallways later had Elizabeth in front of her office.

Setting her hand over the identification it took but a moment for the light to blink to green, the door sliding open silently to let her though. The lights blinking to life as she passed the threshold into the room. Placing the plate off to the side of her desk, she shrugged off her rumpled physician's coat and set it haphazardly over the back of her chair. Which she slid into happily.

The office was simple like the lounge but it had been littered with her personal touches over the years she had been given an office all of her own. A couple bookshelves covered the wall behind her, filled end to end with books. Under the window sat a couple of plants that helped break the monogamy of the room with their gentle green leaves. She couldn't resist bringing them in from home, their small organic touch helped to calm her when she looked them over.

Another small touch was a shelving unit placed on the wall lateral to her desk. The shelves had different sized electronic photographs littered along them, each one holding photos of smiling people. Some of them slowly filtered between differing photos of the same people in different poses and places. Others sat static on a singular image. Every one of those photos held her success stories. Men, women and children that made it through the difficulties that brought them to the doctor. There were also photographs of the ones that didn't make it. The top shelf was set asides for her patients that slipped away from her. They needed to be remembered just as much, maybe even more so, than the ones who survived. Looking at that shelf and seeing their smiles was a reminder for Elizabeth to continue to push through her hardest days.   
  
After a moment of happy nostalgia, she reached down and opened up a small drawer that had been installed into her desk. Unlike her android companions, Elizabeth had to have the assistance of a terminal to run a complete diagnostic and calibration. Based on the ache lancing through her body it was _slightly_ overdue. Grabbing up the bright blue cord she slipped the loose end into the port on the back of her neck. The terminal in front of her lit up in front of her immediately from the new established contact.  
  
“Welcome Dr. Kamski,” The electronic voice greeted. “Would you like to begin calibration?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Her response was followed by her head gently resting against the back of her chair, her eyes closing briefly as she felt the electronic hum run through the cabling behind her head.  
  
“Your last calibration was four days, three hours and twenty minutes ago. Three days, three hours and twenty minutes behind schedule.” Cracking an eye open, she seen the time it was talking about, the red numbers blinking at her angrily. “Would you like a reminder for your next calibration set for the fifteenth at two 'o eight am? It is important for your continued health if you calibrate daily.”  
  
If she didn't know any better she would have thought the terminal was sassing her.  
  
Sitting up in her chair, she ran a hand over her tired face before reaching forward and tapping the screen in front of her. Perhaps it was being over tired and sore but the voice grated against her nerves, annoying her out of the small peace she had set herself into when she slid into her chair. No nap now.

“No,” her exhaustion slipped through her clipped response. It had a point and it only served to cause her to grumble further. Many times she had lectured patients on the importance of taking their medicine as prescribed. This was no different. She had just been so busy the last few days it had slipped her mind. It was the true cause of most of her pain at the moment and she was kicking herself for forgetting. As true with most doctors, she made a horrible patient. “Just run the damn calibration.”  
  
“Calibration set to complete in forty minutes.” The voice continued despite her glaring daggers into the screen. Why couldn't she fry the inner workings of the program with just her eyes?. She had yet to find the setting to turn off the vocal instructions. Most likely intentionally hidden by it's creator, her brother. An image of a female silhouette appeared, the left eye, arm and leg, as well as the spine were a dull red color. She shrunk the image and moved it to the side of her screen. “Please do not disconnect before the allotted time.” With a sigh she set forth to distract herself while the computer ran the tests to align her artificial components and refill her thirium levels.

Tapping away at the screen she pulled up her personal email. Seven unread messages. Four of which she scanned quickly, they were from patients that needed a more personal, guiding hand in their treatment after leaving the hospital. Her responses to their complaints and worries were short and sweet, directing them to keep to her prescribed treatments. The next email made her roll her eyes, deleting the email before even opening it. Eden Club was certainly getting creative with their advertising. As much as she'd love to go and unwind, a club was not her style, certainly not a sex club.  
  
On the image in the corner the eye was now a gentle green.

The next email brought up gave her a smile before she even opened it up.

     To: Doctor Kamski

     From: Rose Fletcher

     Subject: Family Outing  
  
     Miss Kamski! Our family vacation went so smoothly. Jake went into the ocean for the first time while little Sammy stayed on the beach and played in the sand. She was so proud of the small mound of sand that was her first sand castle. With time she'll be the best sand castle builder in the whole city! If only Jake doesn't step on them all first.

     Take some time off for yourself, you deserve it!

     Giving you and your team our love, the Fletchers.  
  
Attached to the quick, friendly message was a picture of the family. It was lopsided, taken by a female that held the camera out while trying to keep a toddler in her lap and a toothy six year old boy clinging to her other side. They were all covered with sand, her and the boys hair clung to their heads, looking fresh out of the blue water behind them. A large scar ran up Rose's side as well as a gunshot scar on her left shoulder. She unabashedly showed herself out in a beautiful suit that flattered her caramel hair. From what she could remember of him, Jake looked just like his father with his mother's eyes.  
  
Like magic her horrible mood vanished as she looked over the happy family. They were one of the success stories and after a couple seconds the picture was sent to a file connected to a couple of the frames set up on the shelf. The new picture of the family appeared in the frames that were set aside for the Fletchers since Rose loved to send her pictures of the kids.

Rose and her husband were out enjoying their anniversary when they were attacked by a desperate mugger high on red ice. He was desperate for his next fix and, from what Elizabeth understood, he shot Steven when he reached for his wallet, when Rose screamed he shot her too. After they fell he took what he could before someone intervened when the gunshots were heard. The mugger was eventually cornered by the authorities and shot himself before they could take him in. Rose was eight months pregnant at the time she was brought in to the hospital and Steven had died in the ambulance on the ride in.

Doctor Kamski and her team worked through the night to save Rose and her unborn child. While she was unable to save her husband the bright smiling face of little Sam made warmth spread through her body. It was important to take the bad with the good and Rose never blamed them for her husbands death. In an earlier email she had told Elizabeth that she was volunteering to help families that had been torn apart by red ice. Hearing from Rose every couple of months was something that she deeply looked forward too and she quickly typed up a response as her calibration continued to hum in the background.

Finishing up that email she clicked onto the last one, a small frown settled onto her face as she processed the name of the sender. The happy heat that grew in her chest faded away leaving an icy chill.

     To: Lizzy

     From: Elijah

     Subject: Hardware Upgrade  
  
The email had no message to it, just an attachment of an address that was somewhere in the mountains near Detroit. Tapping on the address downloaded it into her system and she set it aside for later. Her errant brother disappeared for years, leaving both his company and his family behind. Elizabeth was no exception. It was hard for her to just smile and happily accept his invitation without heavily frowning on why he would choose to send her anything now after vanishing for years without even something small to show her he was even still alive. Was it because he emerged again as the head of Cyberlife? How did he even get her email address? She had half a mind to delete the information and forget that she even received it.  
  
Before she could ponder farther on how her brother was able to get a hold of her and why, (though considering that he was the 'Great Elijah Kamski', she shouldn't have been so surprised) a tone alerted her to a new message that came through to her office email. Abandoning the email from her brother she switched over to it. Perhaps it was important, perhaps it was nothing but anything to pull her from her annoyance at her family was welcome.

The arm on the silhouette blinked to green.

  
     To: All Administrators

     From: Financial Committee

     Subject: Android Compensation  
  
     In light of recent developments all androids still staffed at this hospital will now be considered official employees and must be registered into the system as such. Please keep in mind that the committee has not made it's final decision on how the android employees will be compensated for their work. Until further notice log their hours in as volunteer work...  
  
There was several more droning lines on more specifics on how to hand the androids if they protest and the channels to put in a proper complaint. The committee needed to stop fighting amongst themselves and figure out how they were going to reimburse the androids for their time. If it was up to her Elizabeth would start paying them the wages they deserved. Start with overtime until the work they've done for the hospital prior to the revelation was made up for and then give them the same wages as the rest. Anything that had been drafted had nowhere near the desired effect, continually being picked apart by the politicians in charge. Pro and anti-android views clashed constantly, keeping the political side of things in an unmoving limbo.  
  
Moving away from her email, Elizabeth glanced over checking on how much progress her calibration had made. Forty-eight percent complete, the spine and leg on the image still a dull red.

With a resigned sighed she pulled up another set of files. The blue hue of the terminal began to flare her headache the longer she stared at the tiny letters. The files were another monumental task that she swore that she would never finish even if she sat at the terminal and worked on it until she was eighty. Not many of the others were having any better luck. Fresh applications from nurses, interns, cna's and any sort of undergrad that was willing to move to Detroit Medical Center for work. Any of them were choice candidates. She had put out phones calls, set up interviews when she had the time but so many of them were turned off to working in a hospital that allowed androids now that they had their own free will that new faces throughout the hospital had slowed to a crawl.

As happy as she was personally for the androids gaining their independence, the revolution had left the hospital completely understaffed since it relied very heavily on the technology that just walked right out the door. Some of the androids returned afterward, saying they wanted to help humans but she had her suspicions that most of them just knew no other way of life. No matter the true motives of the returning androids there was no way they could refuse willing workers. Most of the hospital androids had left. Since they had started to use the android tech within the hospital it had made up of over sixty percent of the workforce. Now most of that was gone. It had left Doctor Kamski very overworked and finding replacement staff was not going as smoothly as she hoped it would. At the moment she was needed to pick up a lot of the extra slack since she has been working for this hospital for almost six years now. Her nurses were wonderful and she doubly appreciated the androids that stuck around despite the constant resistance but in the end it there wasn't nearly enough hands to cover the entire hospital.  
  
If there was one thing that would never change it would be the need for medical assistance.

“You're going to burn yourself out at this rate, Elizabeth.” A soft voice from her doorway caused her tear her blurry gaze away from her terminal. Slowly Doctor Miguel Monterro wandered closer to her with a small smile. He was a gentle man with a good heart and one of her closet colleagues. Without the aging man's guidance she knew that she would have crumpled in on herself long ago. Monterro was one of the most respected trauma surgeons in the hospital and he always told her what she needed to hear, even if she thought otherwise. “I had thought you went to the lounge to take a break and eat your lunch, not to sneak up to your office to continue working.”

“There's just so much left to do and the television is depressing.” With a sigh she completely turned her chair towards him, an exhausted smile formed on her face as he passed her a warm cup of coffee. A quick sip left her humming happily as the warmth soothed her nerves. “I figured I had time to try and catch up on some of these applications while my calibration finished up. We really need to try and find more staff as soon as possible.”  
  
“Si, that's true.” Miguel hiked a leg up and sat on the edge of her desk, looking down at her with a stern smile. With a nudge of his hand he pushed the rest of her forgotten lunch back towards her then ran his hand through his short, graying hair with a heavy sigh. “If you don't start watching yourself I'm going to have to put in even more overtime taking care of your stubborn ass when you collapse from exhaustion.” A nod towards her terminal. “Not even that fancy hardware of yours will be able to keep you from burning out.”  
  
Of course he was right, so she stuck her tongue out at him like the mature adult that she was earning a barked laugh. Taking the hint she took a bite of her now very cold sandwich. Despite being cold the food felt good on hers stomach and she remembered just how hungry she was. Sometimes Elizabeth wished that she could live completely on thirium like the androids. Enough of it pulsed through her artificial limbs that she was one step away from being able to safely chug it anyways. Her terminal was equipped with a thirium processor that injected the thirium into her system during her calibrations so she did not have to manually insert the liquid, making the process much faster and safer.  
  
“Why are you complaining?” She quipped back with a grin through a full mouth. “Maria would be doing all of your heavy work anyways.”

“Hey now,” His chuckle warmed her causing to perk in her chair a bit. This was the first interaction all day between another human that wasn't focused on work. Perhaps she really did need to take a rest. Short naps between chairs and couches over five days had worn on her more than she'd ever admit out loud. Though seeing and talking to Miguel was a refreshing change of pace. “Maria would put me into a bed right next to you if I let you work yourself that hard.”  
  
The idea of little Maria Monterro, Miguel's feisty wife, smacking around her husband until he had to be hospitalized made a laugh slip out. It almost made her choke on the bite she had taken. Maria had been working at the hospital as an ER nurse for almost longer than Elizabeth could remember and thinking about her putting Miguel into his own hospital bed was amusing. The small woman was quite a bit tinier than her husband. “I should try to find someway to hospitalize myself just so I could see that. Do you think-”  
  
A shrill alarm blasted through her personal network and she shot straight up in her chair as she listened to the alert. Miguel tilted his head in question, watching her carefully as he waited for her to explain what was going on. With a couple blinks the alert vanished from her internal network made visible by her artificial eye. Elizabeth looked up to Miguel gravely. “A team of first responders are en route with two critical conditions, gunshots. One patient they have managed to stabilize. The second is in significant danger as they are not only unable to stabilize his vitals but he has already suffered from cardiac arrest once.”  
  
Without another thought, she shot to her feet, pulling out the wire from the port in her neck. Without needing another prompt Miguel was on her heels and they rushed out into the hallway. By the time the terminal began to flash a warning in red letters no one was there to receive it's warning. The leg on the silhouette flickered a bright red along with the words promptly spoken by the mechanical voice.

“ **Calibration interrupted: eight seven percent completed. Please reattach and complete calibration. Please reattach and complete calibration. Please…”**  
  
Scrambling through the hallways, the pair dodged both humans and androids alike in their race to meet the first responders at the loading bay. Placing a finger to her temple, Elizabeth connected to the emergency room desk. “Maria, have room three prepped for surgery.” Her voice came through loudly through the speakers, alerting the whole team to her directions. There was a slight waver in her tone as they had reached the stairs. She was unable to keep the light huffing from her voice as she took the stairs two at a time. “There are two gunshot victims inbound. One is critical but stable, set up a bed in ICU and prepare to _keep him stable_.” An unfortunate nurse was on the way up the stairwell holding an arm full of clean linen and they shouted when Elizabeth all but vaulted past them. This was followed closely by Miguel who was unable to dodge them as efficiently and the linens ended up tumbling from their arms with a loud curse. “It is vital that we focus on the second victim, he has suffered from cardiac once already they are having trouble stabilizing his condition. I need all available hands to assist with surgery.”

Within two minutes the pair of surgeons entered the fray of the bustling ER. Already everyone was preparing the room and with her and Miguel's direction the floor staff moved quickly and efficiently. Seconds after Doctor Kamski had suited up the alert came through that the team had arrived and she moved to meet them at the doors. Bursting open the doorway, the first gurney was rushed in and she alined herself with the team, taking in everything she visibly could about the unmoving patient. “Three gunshot wounds.” The voice was monotone, the android first responder wasted no time in explaining what they gathered on the way to the hospital. Blood covered his arms and torso, same with the others, the gurney already soaked through with the dark liquid. “One into the upper chest, breathing suggested a collapsed lung. Second in the abdomen, intestinal cavity has been damaged and the internal bleeding needs to be stopped immediately. Last bullet pierced the upper thigh and traveled through, probable that it hit an artery.”  
  
Quickly they found themselves in the prepped surgical room. Grabbing the side of the sheet, Elizabeth, Miguel and the others moved the patient quickly from the gurney to the table. The light shown down brightly on the patient as they were angled down onto him. Elizabeth took a pair of scissors and sliced through the remaining bits of his ruined shirt. Next the pants. A nurse assisted with the other side of the patient and within moments they had teh fabric moved out of the way.

"Doctor Monterro, could you please assist with ventilation?” her voice was clear as she focused her attention to his chest. Looking over the wound with a critical gaze. Her artificial eye worked it's magic, identifying information that would take precious seconds with the naked eye. Shock. First stage hypoxia. Thinned blood due alcohol level. No exit wound, bullet still lodged in lung cavity. Hemothorax detected. Epinephrine already administered. “The bullet is still lodged in his chest cavity, I will start a chest tube-”

The door burst open again. A disheveled android covered in blood stood in the doorway looking at the scene in front of him with wide, terrified eyes. His LED flickered red in intense bursts. Within moments he tried to move towards the table, pushing away one of the nurses that was in his way as a sob escaped his throat.  
  
“Get him out of here!” Her order rang out, holding no room for argument. There was no need to repeat herself as bodies quickly started moving in correspondence with her words. One of the android first responders, Miguel and another nurse grabbed the intruding android and struggled with him as he fought against them to stay in place. A scream ripped through the room.  
  
“LIEUTENANT! PLEASE WAKE UP!”

Elizabeth's heart cried out for the android. The doctor was intimate with such screams of pain as humans fought to get to their loved ones as they lay dying. Though never had she heard an android cry out with such emotion. She dare say it nearly choked her up before she was able to direct her attention back to her patient.

Concentrate Kamski, there was a time and a place.  
  
Setting back to work immediately she prayed that they were not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. 
> 
> What is sleep?
> 
> Edit: Call out to Just A Guest for pointing out a bit of information that will help me keep things slightly more believable, thank you! I also fixed a couple of things my tired 4am brain missed last night.


	2. Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor learns the hard way that making mistakes is another part of becoming human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I love you all!

**February 14 th, 2039**

**2:56:01am**

The implications of such irrational behavior through his processing software was lost on Connor as he struggled against the bodies that were holding him. He had to be with Hank! Once the struggle had made it into the hallway. With the help of his android first responder, the tall doctor grabbed him under his arm and torso, getting better leverage. Leading him away from the room with some difficulty as he fought against them with fervor.  
  
“Please, the lieutenant-”  
  
“Will not have a chance,” A heavily accented voice interrupted him as he was deposited into somewhat harshly into a chair in the hallway. The nurse broke away from the group, immediately turning around and disappearing back into the surgery room. Looking towards the responder the human doctor nodded causing the android to back off and return to the room as well. The tall doctor hovered over him, his hand pushing down on his shoulder when he tried to stand back up. Connor could shove past the human if he truly wanted to however none of his subconscious commands to move, to fight, were being registered. Instead he slowly started to push away those illogical urges that wanted him to fight against the doctor in front of him. Placing a hand on the wall above Connor, the aged human leaned in close and kept his voice calm but stern. Trying to push his point not only with his words but his tone. “If you barge into that room and interrupt them again he will die.”  
  
Not feeling Connor move to get up again, the doctor gave him a pat with the hand that had been glued to his shoulder and broke away from him. He said something to a nurse and gestured to Connor but the android had almost missed what he said, already overwhelmed by unknown strands of code. He barely caught something about 'watch the android.'

 Like his colleagues the doctor quickly vanished into the room where Hank lay dying, now that the disturbance had been dealt with.  
  
_“He will die.”_

The RK800's LED continued to blink red as his system tried to process the doctor's words. His partner lay dying and there was nothing the android could do to help. The code inside of him screamed that the medical staff were the most capable people to handle such trauma and further intrusion would be a hindrance. However his own sentiment demanded he be in that room next to Hank's side. Connor had never felt such emotional turmoil. Not even when he felt himself die through the PL600 when he shot himself to keep Connor from probing his memory about the deviants that attacked Stratford Tower.  
  
He clasped his hands together when he realized that he was shaking.  
  
Lieutenant Anderson was now slipping away from him. For a long time it seemed that Hank had been content to slowly kill himself. With a bit of work and a lot of sass Connor believed that he had cut down the lieutenants suicidal tendencies by sixty percent. Though he still had been unable to pester Hank into eating better.

Now he was so close to death and it was all because Connor had overconfident in his abilities. Hank had chosen to intervene in the chase Connor had engaged in. Hank had been unaware that the suspect had a firearm and Connor wasn't fast enough to disarm them before they went after his partner. That's something he should have noticed sooner!

He did not want to shut down, to die, but Connor would do anything to go back and give his life gladly to prevent what had happened.

Varying emotions played across his processor. All of them completely overwhelming him as he tried desperately to sort through the information. Connor had never, until recently, grown to expect emotion in his software. Despair, rage, remorse, shame. They all plagued inside his system. Battering against his processor as he tried to take in the lines of code that were so very foreign to him. His eyes twitched in tandem with the short, jerky movements his chin was making.

The scene played over and over, taking over the parts of his processor that had not been yet swamped with emotional coding. No matter how many times he remembered Connor could only come to the same string of conclusions. There had to be something, anything, he could have done differently to contain the situation. Red error messages flashed through his inner eye as his system tried to regulate the emotional input he was creating. His thirium pump seemed to be struggling to pump in a regular rhythm, raising his body temperature and he subconsciously released perspiration to try and cool himself.  
  
Gently a hand sat itself on his shoulder tearing him away from his anguish. Connor quickly glanced next to him, though it took a moment before his eyes finally focused on the face in front of him. He realized that he had stopped his breathing algorithm completely as he sat stuck in a perpetual cycle of pessimistic thought.

A small human nurse had occupied the seat next to him without alerting him to her presence, or perhaps she did and he had missed it. The things that continued to slip by him tonight was disturbing. Taking in her face he ran facial recognition on the woman that surprised him.

**Monterro, Maria**

     Born: 03-18-1992 // Registered Nurse

     Criminal Record: None.

The interruption pulled him from his grief long enough that his LED blinked from red to an uneasy yellow.  
  
“It is difficult when someone we love is fighting for their lives and there is little we can to help them.” Her was accented similar to the doctor that had forced him to sit out in the hallway. Age slowly had started in on her face, small wrinkles crinkling on her face as she expressed sympathy. Connor expected her to tell him that she understood his pain, that it would all be alright, as humans loved to do when trying to calm someone that has been emotionally compromised.

Yellow flickered on the side of his head but he said nothing as she stated what was so clearly obvious. His brown eyes boring into her own as he waited for her to get to the point.

“This is a very dire situation, no one here will tell you not to worry.” Maria continued, unperturbed by his unblinking gaze. “I will however tell you that those surgeons are trying everything in their power to save him, they are fighting for his life with every fiber they have.” As she spoke he realized that she was not trying to comfort him with empty words. She truly believed what she told him and her fingers gently squeezed his shoulder in a small manner of made to console the perturbed android. “You strike me as a very impassioned young man. Having to sit out here here waiting must be standing against every instinct you have. As soon as we know more you will be the first to know.”  
  
Before she could say anything more a code blue was called. They both shot to their feet. Within a millisecond Connor knew from a brief inquiry to his nearly endless databank that a hospital code blue had meant heart or respiration failure. A chill surged through his body before he could stop himself from thinking about Hank, glancing over to the door he was being operated in. Nurse Monterro gave him a tired nod before rushing off to join the others that were responding to the code in the other end of the emergency room.

Slowly Connor collapsed back into the chair that was behind his feet. After the nurse intervened his processors had returned to eighty percent efficiency and his thirium pump had returned to a mostly normal rhythm. No longer was he trapped in the android equivalent of a human anxiety attack. After the events of the uprising and becoming deviant, Connor had slowly been adjusting to life not completely controlled by human orders and lines of code. It was difficult to process his own wants and desires against the code that was ingrained into his entire being. Such a strong emotional response was strange and this entire process of events had the young man bewildered. He truly had no idea how to proceed while he waited for the surgeons to finish.

Leaning back, his hand reached into his pocket and brought out his calibration coin. The weight of the small object in his hand eased him further and within moments it was flipping over his fingers in a familiar rhythm. A couple times he nearly dropped it though he kept it moving. He hadn't dropped it since he had learned how to do it and he persisted until his fingers were able to flip it without thought once again. Though Connor knew he needed more than practiced quirks to keep his software from falling into an anxiety cycle similar to what he was locked in when he arrived to the hospital.

The code blue had been called off. Looking over the to the operating room he seen a couple nurses leave, including the small one who calmed him out of his panic attack. Nothing about any of the nurses physical status or the expressions that he read showed that they had failed with recitation. Briefly he watched them as they checked over other patient charts and checking in on patients that were being seen for problems that were not as serious. Nurse Monterro had returned to the front station, giving him a small smile before going back to her paperwork.

He found that a human hospital was similar to the Cyberlife building, it was cold and uninviting. The hall seemed to close in on him, the claustrophobic spacing in the hall left no room for extra movement. Each person passing by had to make space for others that also wanted to move through ducking into doorways and other corridors. Bleach stained his nostrils, the only other thing his sensors could identify easily, that could match the strong smell of the bleach, was the smell of antiseptic. Colors moved through his visuals, breaking up the stark white of the walls as the nurses moved about with their vibrant scrubs.

Closing his eyes he choose to run a diagnostic on himself to try and pass some time. The first test of his system since the incident. Minor external damage had been detected and his processing unit was running at ninety-eight percent now. He was still shaken though he regained control of himself. Non-optimal nor regular, but at least most everything still functioning. Anything that had been damaged could be fixed at a later date. There was nothing that needed his attention more than being here for his partner.

The scan took less than a minute.

The coin moved faster in his hand as he caught himself staring at the operating room. Shiny chrome handles taunted him as he stared, wanting nothing more then to grab then and pull the doors open. After only another couple seconds Connor shook his head. This waiting was torture and he dare not try to find the estimated time of trauma surgery and the percentage of survival. Exploring anything related to hospitals along with human mortality would only shatter the small amount of peace he managed to bring himself by keeping minutely distracted.  
  
So instead Connor intended to prepare to place himself into his dormant state until they were done but…

“What the fuck happened?!” Connor blinked back to the present as he heard a familiar voice. He was manhandled out of his seat by the collar and shoved against the wall. The familiar face of Gavin Reed held him roughly by his jacket. It was well known that Gavin disliked Lieutenant Anderson however he hated androids even more. To hear that their very own plastic detective may have had play in one of his fellow officers being shot, and possibly killed, pissed him off.

“Release me.” In no mood to placate Gavin and his superiority complex Connor shoved him away harshly. Gavin was caught off guard by Connor being quick to defend himself. He was dislodged easily as he stumbled back into another officer that had accompanied him to the hospital, Chris Miller.

“I asked you a question asshole!” Chris grabbed Gavin by his biceps to keep him from lunging at Connor again. It didn't stop him from trying though as Chris struggled to hold him away as Connor held his ground. Nurse Monterro looked up over at the officers preparing to intervene if it began to escalate. Despite being soiled by dried blood, Connor shrugged his jacket back in place, adjusting his tie as a force of habit.

“Reed, enough we're in a hospital.” With a snarl Reed dislodged Chris off of him but didn't try to grab Connor again. Chris looked hopeless as he watched Gavin move forward into Connor's face glaring at the android.

“Please Connor,” Chris tried to reach through to Hank's partner. “We need to know what happened to the lieutenant.”

“We had been responding to a domestic violence call.” Much to Gavin's immediate annoyance Connor ignored his bolstering and answered Chris without trouble. Gesturing for Officer Miller to take a seat, Connor began to explain what had happened. There would be a better time and place to deal with Gavin. Irritated, Gavin leaned against the wall on the other side of the hallway, keeping himself away from Connor but stayed close so he could hear the android recall the incident.

[\\\\_//]

**February 14 th, 2039**

**2:16:23am**

Hank grumbled as Connor stared at him taking a sip of his whiskey. Connor was able to curb his habits somewhat, endless pestering about how deadly continual drinking of such substantial amounts of alcohol and luckily his partner was able to put the rounds of Russian roulette behind him for good. Though he still liked to spend a lot of time out late at Jimmy's.

“Captain Fowler has assigned us to a report that was called into the station a few minutes ago.” Connor's LED had blinked briefly when he received the order from the captain as Hank still nursed a whiskey. “There has been a report of domestic violence several blocks over.”  
  
“Christ, there has got to be someone else Jeffery can send to investigate that shit.” The old lieutenant was clearly unimpressed, eyes glued to the Gears game that was playing on the television.

“We are the closest available to respond to the call. Before the Captain disconnected he colorfully expressed that he 'wanted you off of your ass'.” Hank found Connor suppressing a small smile when the grizzled man aimed his withered stare at the young man standing across from him. “Perhaps if you choose to visit other locations Captain Fowler would have a harder time locating you.”

Flipping Connor the bird, Hank slipped out of his stool and tossed some money on the bar. “Keep the change Jimmy.”

Hank was even less impressed as Connor debriefed him as they drove. The report was made by a neighbor who heard two people arguing loudly next door. This is a regular occurrence, the couple began to fight with each other and the old neighbor lady reported it. It was different this time. Within moments the yelling had quickly devolved into violence as both parties began to throw objects as well as punches. Every call beforehand all had been investigated however none of them had previously turned violent. The owner of the house was compliant with the officers and allowed them to search around until they were content that no harm was being done. Each person involved was questioned, it seemed to be nothing more than heated arguing between frustrated lovers.

This had been the first time the argument reportedly was brought to blows.

The neighborhood they found themselves in was not torn down from neglect, each house looked at least like it had partial proper maintenance. Pulling up to the curb, Hank parked partly in a snowbank, throwing Connor a smirk when he momentarily had trouble pushing the door open from the snow. Looking around the street, Connor stepped out of the snow with little trouble has his eyes fell to human female sitting on the front porch of the house next to the address they had come to check on. The street was quiet, only a few people out and about on the freezing Michigan night.

Walking up to the house in question, Connor stopped next to Hank as he looked over the house with a critical sigh. “I bet it's nothin'.”

“Probable based on past incidents.” His gaze took in the residence in question. Analyzing the outside of the home he noticed that there was no disturbance from the front of the house besides a size ten male shoe that had recently entered the house. The snow had yet to cover the tracks.

“You are who they sent.” It wasn't a question, but a statement, a very irritated sounding statement. While Connor was scanning the woman had stood up, wandering closer to the men before they could make it to the door of the house. Heavy make up covered her scowled face, dark eyes hid behind thick-rimmed glasses, and bulky clothes hung over her slouched body hiding her thins body from the elements. He could barely see her flushed cheeks and nose under the makeup. How long had she been sitting outside at this time of night? Was she waiting for them? Tilting his head at the woman approaching Connor ran his facial recognition before she reached them. 

**Urban, Veronica**

     Born: 05-12-1979 // Retired

     Criminal Record: None

“An android,” she sniffed, squinting in disprovable as she glanced over Connor. Turning her eyes towards Hank she looked him over too. “And a washed up, old-” Her eyes widened when they landed on his face. “Charmer.” She finished up with a smile, completely changing gears as it appeared to Connor that she liked what she seen of the grizzled lieutenant. 

“Heh.” Hank scoffed briefly, crossing his arms over his chest. “And, let me guess, you're the one who called the station about a domestic disturbance.” They had no doubt that she was also the same one who called in the other couple times as well.  
  
“Call me Ronnie, handsome, and of course I did!” Connor took notice of how her voice raised slightly in an attempt to sound sweet and her posture straightened as Hank spoke to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently moving her hand up and down his arm. Connor believed that by stroking Hank's arm in such a way Veronica was showing very obvious attraction to the lieutenant. Looking at Hank he was surprised the he was able to tolerate the woman touching him without saying something to her. Connor had been built with the skills to use attraction if he needed to extract information, he was built to work harmoniously after all, though this was the first time he was able to see it in the field. Even if it was just Hank letting Veronica touch his arm. She seemed harmless enough.

“Kenny is a very shady, angry young man. Strange, loud people always coming over at all times of the night, his girlfriend is a mean little floozy and he has one of those-” She looked over to Connor with a squint and leaned extremely close to Hank trying to get to his ear but she was too short compared to the much taller man who leaned down slightly. Connor couldn't help the small twitch of a smile at the amusing scene before him.

“ _Androids_.” A badly concealed whisper that nether of the two men had trouble picking up. Catching her squint Connor winked at her and Hank had to fight off a laugh as Veronica recoiled away with disgust. He was familiar with humans that loathe androids often times being the brunt of that hostility himself. Perhaps it being around Hank for so long was rubbing off on him but he found that he liked seeing the various reactions he could provoke. “That house is a joke, a stain on our neighborhood! Kenny needs to clean his act up before someone gets hurt! He was just in there screaming so loud. Then I seen him hit her through the window!”

“You seen him strike at his girlfriend?” Hank offered as he glanced over to Connor as he turned away from the two in favor of looking back towards the house before looking at Hank over his shoulder. The young man would be better served to check the house now that he had the information that was given to them from the nosy neighbor. They both knew the lieutenant would have an easier time talking to the woman without Connor nearby from how much his presence set her on edge. Agreeing with a silent nod Hank turned his attention back at the old woman with an eye roll only Connor picked up.

“After she threw a couple dishes at him.” She was still glaring at Connor's back as he walked away. The conversation faded to his back processing as he walked up the creaking stairs to the house in question.

“This is the Detroit Police!” Announcing himself, Connor knocked loudly on the door. While he waited he looked around. The porch, while starting to suffer from wood rot and dulled from the rays of the sun, was tidy and clean. A couple chairs sat off to the side, an ashtray that had been cleaned recently sat on top of a small wooden table. It had been recently shoveled, the snow piled off of the side of the porch with a little red snow shovel sticking out of it.

Another set of loud knocks. “Police, open the door!” Tilting his head, he took a moment to listen for any sounds or replies coming from inside before testing the door with a twist of his wrist. The door slid open without a sound. Connor stepped through slowly closing the door gently behind him. One more he announced his presence but he received only silence as an answer.

Instantly Connor took in the entryway, and the living room beyond it, with a glance. Multiple pairs of shoes and boots, both female and male, sat in the entryway. One of the male sized shoes were still covered in snow, not having been in the house long enough to melt it all completely away. A small puddle of water formed under them from the melt. An overstuffed coat rack leaned against the cream colored walls, the winter coat on top of the pile was damp just like the shoes. It appeared that a male resident of the home had recently been outside. Probable since the size of the foot prints entering the house and those of the pair laying in front of him matched.

Slowly Connor walked farther into the house. It had become clear that Veronica was correct in what she had told them. Broken glass littered the living room floor, the coffee table was upturned and the couch was pushed to the side. There was a stairwell that lead up to the second floor, the altercation seemed to have travel in that direction as debris littered the stairs as well. Minor traces of thirium littered the path of broken debris and moved furniture, leaving traces of the couple heading up the stairs during the altercation.

The house appeared to be normally well kept, what hadn't been hit by objects that were thrown around the room, was tidy. Looking over the scene in front of him, his brows furrowed as his scan found further traces of thirium showing in a trail of foot prints on the floor that came from the kitchen. Kneeling down, he swiped his fingers in the blue blood and touched it to the sensor on his tongue. The thirium identified a KW500, registered to a Kenneth Grant, serial #457 382 374. The blue liquid was still visible on the floor so whatever had happened to the android had happened in the last couple hours.

For a moment, Connor paused and glanced out the window. Hank was still talking to Veronica outside, or rather, listening to her talk as her hands gestured wildly around her. He considered getting Hanks attention to bring him in on examining the house with him now that it's been confirmed to have some sort of altercation. The thought passed quickly. Connor was a state of the art prototype designed to hunt deviants. He was equipped with hundreds of programs in self defense and this disturbance wasn't enough to prompt him further into calling Hank into the house early.

Continuing into the trashed kitchen he also noticed that there were several bags of groceries on the kitchen counter that had yet to be unpacked. Someone had begun to put them away but they were interrupted, causing them to leave several frozen items left to defrost on the counter. Some of the bags had been knocked over, torn, their contents left to tumble onto the floor forgotten.

Connor could see that the argument had progressed from around the corner, under the flight of stairs that lead up to the second floor. Under the stairwell, sat a set of stairs leading to a basement with the door swung wide open. On the door he noted that there was a couple hand prints covering the door that had smeared thirium across the door panel. The pathway of foot steps with thirium seemed to lead up from the basement, the farther away the less thirium marked the floor. With a scan of the foot prints he determined them to be a size seven female. Another shoeless pair of footsteps were also smearing the thirium on the steps further, the size ten male. 

Reconstructing the scene, Connor's program visualized a male putting away food. Something then caught his attention to the basement, leaving his groceries in a rush and forgetting them completely. Heading into the down the stairs alone, he came back into the kitchen with the thirium covered female. That's when the argument turned violent and they fought their way through the house and eventually upstairs.

Should he investigate downstairs where the fight began or up the stairs where signs pointed to the couple heading during their heated altercation? He had not heard anything since he had entered the home so he had reason to suspect that the couple was still in the house. There also appeared to have been android involvement as well. If they were they were in no hurry to expose themselves to Connor perhaps he had time to check the basement to try and gain some insight as to what had happened. It would only take a few moments. 

The steps creaked under Connor's weight as he stepped carefully around the thirium that was on the stairs. Though the farther down he went the harder the it became to step around the blue blood that was covering the wood. Reaching the bottom caused pause in his movements, LED flashing to yellow, briefly to red then back to blue. Thirium spilled freely from brutality torn apart KW500 that lay deactivated on the ground. Kneeling next to the destroyed android Connor started up analysis. The side of it's head had been caved in with blunt force trauma causing the damage that deactivated the android. It's arm had been removed with brute force and it's internal working had been ripped out of it's chest and tossed around the room. The damage almost suggested that more than one person had gone after this android though there was no indication there was the activity of more than one human. Whoever had gone after the android certainly torn them apart with a terrible rage.

Standing away from the android he looked over the rest of the basement. Boxes lined the walls, a table with various tools lay off to the side as well as a cheap desk. Connor almost missed the desk. If the boxes in front of it hadn't been knocked off to the side he most likely would have missed it completely. A curtain was on the floor, balled up and soaked with thirium. Broken ringlets clung to the ceiling where the curtain appeared to have been ripped down. Where it was sitting suggested that it was also hiding the desk along with the boxes.

Slowly he moved towards the desk, the contents again causing his LED to blink to a yellow as he analyzed what he found. Red-Ice crystals were scattered loosely over the table. Glass instruments used for chemical cooking were set up very carefully, stained with residue from synthesizing acetone, lithium, thirium toluene, and hydrochloric acid. The ingredients needed to create red ice. The reason the humans felt the need to hide the desk.

A noise alerted Connor out of the analysis, it sounded like someone from the top floor had run into something. He wasted no time moving through the basement back to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, Connor moved quickly until he was back into the kitchen. Coming around the corner he caught sight of a woman reaching the entryway of the house. Immediately she was scanned and identified.

**Bowman, Rosalie**

     Born: 04/23/2014 – Unemployed

     Criminal Record: Larceny; Domestic Violence

The human looked back when she heard Connor come into the kitchen. Her green eyes were bloodshot, dark bruising appeared under them contrasting deeply with pasty, sweaty skin. Frizzed, brown hair was tied up carelessly. Combined with labored breathing, twitching muscles that spasm in short bursts, as well as her appearance confirmed that it was probable the woman in front of him was overdosing on red ice. Thirium covered her lower legs as well as her arms, though red mixed with blue on her hands causing a strange mix of thirium with human blood. 

“Stay away from me you fucking plastic freak!!” Screeching, Rosalie threw herself at the front door. A black shine from her back pocket. Connor barely registered the weapon that was on her person before she was running out into the cold with bare feet, no covering clothes to protect her from the harsh cold outside.

Bolting after her Connor moved across the house. (At one point he nearly tripped over broken debris trying to reach the door quickly, something he was glad Hank was not around to see.) Revealing herself had made her his newest target and he was not about to let her escape from him. Engaging in the chase, thirium surged through his circuits as his pump began to work over time. He reached the door in record time.

“Don't move!” Hank's command reminded Connor that his partner was still outside the house with the neighbor. His audio processor picked up Veronica saying something in between Hank ordering for the small human to cease moving “Hey! I said not to fucking move. Drop-”Before he regained a visual on the escaping human two gunshots were fired, cutting off the scream from Veronica along with Hank crying out in pain.

He felt his circuits skip briefly at the sound of Hank being wounded. Connor flew down and off the porch to try to intervene before more harm was done. The woman was sprinting towards them holding the gun in her shaky hands. Veronica was laying in the snow, blood pouring from the shot that hit her in the neck. Her gaze was lifelessly locked to the sky above them. Hank knelt to the ground holding his leg with a pained grimace.

The lieutenant tried to raise his pistol in time to defend himself against the woman running towards him but she fired again. And again. And again. One hit the snow off to Hank's side but two of them made contact as she sprinted by. Time seemed to stand still as Connor's eyes locked to Hankas he dropped.

Connor didn't hear himself scream as he dove forward taking Hank into his lap. Without hesitation he swiped up Hank's discarded pistol off the frozen sidewalk. With barely a glance the android fired a round into her back, not bothering to watch her hit the ground as he gunned the human down.

“Officer down at 208 State Avenue!” Tears fell down his face as he ripped his tie out and made a tourniquet as fast as he could around the lieutenant's leg. Red blinked along the side of his head as the call connected to the station as well as any and all emergency services in the area he could contact. “I repeat officer down, my partner has been shot! Requesting immediate medical assistance at 208 State Avenue!”

Using the all of first aid knowledge in his databanks, he did all that he could to keep his partner alive while he helplessly waited for assistance. Pressing his hand to apply pressure to Hank's stomach and chest to staunch the wounds Connor was violently reminded how fragile humans really were. He couldn't pry his gaze away from the red liquid that seeped through his fingers, unaware that he was rocking slightly without a direct command to move as such.

His chest was so unbelievably tight. Fear. Recognizing that it was fear that gripped his chest Connor tried to push it away and focus. Itwas freezing his processor and causing malfunctions in his software worse than when the PL600 shot itself while Connor was connected to it's memories.

“Please Hank. I am so sorry. Please...”

Connor was still pleading when the first responders arrived minutes later.

[//_\\\\]

The pair was silent as Connor finished speaking. Gavin was glaring with open hostility and Chris looked pale, shocked at what he heard. Connor found himself staring down at his lap, his hands gripping his knees with a tightness that caused his pressure sensor to alert him to the hold. RK800 was supposed to be the most advanced prototype that Cyberlife had created and he had not only failed his objective but caused his closest friend to be seriously injured. Perhaps he truly was as failed prototype and Amanda was correct in wanting him to be shut down.

“Fucking plastic piece of shit.” Gavin pushed himself off the wall and stalked away from the pair. His shoulder shoved aside one of the android nurses that had unfortunately been in his way.

“You can't predict what's going to happen when you respond to a call.” Chris' quiet voice had Connor look up from his lap. Officer Miller was talking to the young man sitting across from him but he was distant, lost in a memory as he spoke. “It's dangerous, what we do Connor, everyday when we are given the order to respond we have to be prepared for the worst. Hank knew that.”

His programing allowed him to jump into situations that put his life in danger without considering his own existence. Chasing deviants to accomplish his mission. The mission. The results. The goal.

Connor thought he understood the risk of loosing his life. Even now after becoming a deviant, he still felt like he was disposable and took those risks for the sake of results. With Hank he had learned that he was afraid of dying but he still struggled against the conflicts of the programming he listened to for the better part of his existence. Looking over to that damned door that held his partner fighting for that life, he knew that he had never comprehended what it truly meant to risk and loose what truly mattered.

There was nothing else said between the two men, the noise of the emergency room filling in the quiet as they waited in somber silence for news on the Lieutenant. Connor forced himself into stand by when he found that his back up processor was starting to run searches on human hospitals and the mortality rate within them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter gave me a tough time. After having to restart cause of a beautifully timed computer update as well as trying out Connor for the first I had to tell myself to post it before I played with it for another couple days. 
> 
> Just as I was updating the new chapter I caught the mistake that I had Hank out eating at teh Chicken Feed and they got the call from there. Figured I should change it to Jimmy's because I forgot it was like 2am. 
> 
> Hank stays out late, fight me.


End file.
